The Hag
by Morag15
Summary: just then Andy woke up as his body was sinking into the hell of the Hag's vile grave when he looked behind him and saw the rotten and putrid fiend that had her festering clawed hands griped tightly around his ankles he screamed and tried to drag himself away from the nightmare,


**THE HAG**

The old graveyard was dark and damp except for the occasional flickering of moonlight shining on the new white tombstone's of the recently buried dead with the now withered flowers that had been lovingly and tenderly placed beside the names of the dear departed love one's. Suddenly the still of the night was broken by the loud swearing and high pitched laughter of a group of drunken teenagers who were using the graveyard as a place to hang out where the cops would usually not bother them unless some members of the public complained.

One of the three teenagers by name of Jason was gulping down the last dregs of his bottle of Buckfast which he then threw at a very old gravestone which was set apart from the other graves in a corner of the graveyard , over the years the weather had almost erased the words which had been etched on the stone, as the some of the dregs splashed on the stone for a brief second it seemed to illuminated the centaury old words which had been etched on to the now worn out and pitted stone then the light faded as Jason grabbed another bottle from the crate which had been purchased by his mate Andy who looked older than his sixteen years and was seldom questioned by the shopkeepers who were more concerned about there profits than the dubious age of there customers.

Craig who was the smallest of the trio decided to have a piss against the stone which had already been splashed by the can of beer which Andy had already thrown, as his stream of urine hit the stone again it seemed to illuminate some faded words which to Craigs bleary eye's seemed to read ( nameless shall the body of this evil hag be and buried apart from all good folk for all eternity ) as he read these words a shudder seemed to travel through his body, and he quickly turned around to his mates and grabbed the bottle of Buckfast "Looks like you have seen a ghost slurred Andy as he saw Craig's pale face" Aye Craig replied perhaps we had better go home he replied it's a bit creepy here and that gravestone is weird "no before we finish the booze Jason said and don't worry about the daft old headstone.

The last of the empty cans were scattered around the prone bodies of the drunken trio who by now had lapsed into a drunken stupor, as the full moon appeared from behind a cloud a beam of moonlight seemed to shine upon the old gravestone then a ripple of movement disturbed the earth of the grave as if something was clawing its way to the surface, suddenly a yellow and wrinkled hand with long finger nails caked with dirt emerged from the grave followed by another hand equally as gruesome, then the face of the corpse which had been buried for the past two hundred years was caught in the pale light of the full moon and though the flesh was badly decomposed the face was still recognisable as an old woman and from the thin lips of this awful creature saliva was drooling as her bloodshot eye's fixed upon the boys who were still fast asleep and unaware of the horror which by this time had dragged herself from her unholy grave.

As the hoot of an owl pierced the silence of the night the foul smelling Hag dragged herself from the earthly grave and crept towards the sleeping boy's who had somehow disturbed the Hag from her eternal incarnation, just before she reached Andy he snored and turned over in his drunken sleep the Hag then reached out for his ankle's with her clawed hands and began to pull him back to ward's the disturbed grave which seemed to open up like quicksand as she began dragging the still comatose Andy down into the awful pit , just then Andy woke up as his body was sinking into the hell of the Hag's vile grave when he looked behind him and saw the rotten and putrid fiend that had her festering clawed hands griped tightly around his ankles he screamed and tried to drag himself away from the nightmare, as his frantic screams blasted the silence of the dark night, Craig and Jason woke up from there drunken stupor to see there friend Andy being dragged by a vision so horrible that at first they thought they were having a nightmare, but as Andy continued to scream and struggle from the unholy grip of the evil Hag ,for a moment they were both tempted to the scene then as Andy hands and arms were slipping into the grave Jason threw himself at Andy and grasped his hands and began to pull him back with all his strength , at this the odious the old Hag screamed and with demonic force was dragging Andy down once more into her evil lair,

Craig who was the youngest was in deep shock at the awful scene before his eye's but as Jason and Andy both screamed at him for help he suddenly picked up an empty bottle of Buckfast and began hitting the old and hideous hands of the evil Hag which were dragging Andy down into an abyss. As the bottle smashed on the fiends grasping hands a few dregs of Buckfast landed on her skin which immediately began to burn and scorch her withered talons with a hideous scream she immediately released Andy from her grip and slithered like a snake back into her un consecrated grave where hopefully the light of day shall never ever be seen for the rest of time.

As Jason and Craig helped Andy to stand up they looked once more at the grave which looked as if it had never been disturbed and no sign at all of the horror they had just gone through, they wondered if they had been on some acid trip or if not why the Buckfast had saved them from the Hag, then Craig picked up one of the empty Buckfast bottles which had printed on the label that it was from a Monastery and had been brewed by Monks from a special recipe for the last two hundred years, perhaps said Craig the Monks added holy water to the recipe and that is what forced the evil Hag to flee back into her grave. I guess we had better keep quiet about this Andy said or people will think we are aff oor heid, and am no drinking Buckfast again at least no in a graveyard, as the trio walked away home a beam of moonlight lit up the gravestone of the Hag and on the bottom of the stone were seen the worn words.

This evil Hag was stoned to death by order of the Abbot of Buckfast Abby.


End file.
